shopkins_thomas_and_friends_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Lippy Lips
Lippy Lips is a big pink lipstick Shopkin who works on the Main Line. She is Lippy's only remaining sister. Lippy Lips is also one of the fastest and strongest Shopkins on the Island of Shop, and her main task is to pull "The Wild Nor' Wester", the railway's express train. At times, this leads to her feeling superior. Biography Lippy Lips has been, to date, the fastest Shopkin in Shopville, but has sometimes had accidents, sometimes due to her trying to show off; In the fifth season, her brakes were not working and she could not stop, resulting in her crashing through the Stationery Store Station wall. Also, in the sixth season, she ignored Chee Zee's advice about going slow while pulling trucks, resulting in her speeding down a rickety old branch line and tumbling into a field. Though she has proven to not be too big for her feet and to be useful instead, like when Lala Lipstick first arrived in Shopville, she gave her advice about taking on water before going to Maron Station; in result, she ran out of water on Lippy's Hill and Lippy Lips had to pull her from there. In the tenth season, she, along with Cheeky Chocolate, criticised Rocky when he first arrived in Shopville and called him "new-fangled nonsense." Afterwards, when she crashed into Cheeky's pipes, which had fallen off her flatbeds, she derailed. In result, Rocky came and lifted her back onto the rails and cleared the pipes, proving how useful he is. Lippy Lips once tried taking a shortcut in order to beat Mike Rophone to Great Waterton, but accidentally crashed into the second Cherry’s logs, but luckily, saved Mike Rophone from crashing into them on the track below. When Lippy Lips was given the task of taking the Lion of Shopville to the Duke and Duchess of Boxford's Summer House with Ma Kettle, she ignored her advice about going slowly over the Fenland, with the result of the statue falling into the muddy marsh. After the statue was cleaned, Lippy Lips let Ma Kettle be her front engine and they delivered the statue safely to the summer house. They have since then been good friends. One day, Lippy Lips accidentally broke her buffer beam after colliding with a truck at the Grosseryworks and Ricardo and Meathead gave Lippy Lips a yellow and hazard buffer beam (similar to Ricardo's), but Lippy Lips refused to wear it until she later found that she can still be really useful as what Apple Blossom said. One winter she, along with the rest of the Shop Team, had to find places to sleep, when the turntable at Shopville Sheds was frozen, so she decided to sleep there, in the one accessible berth, resulting in her getting stuck in there the next morning and remaining there for the rest of the day. She has since become a more sensible Shopkin. Once, she was waiting at Kellsthorpe Road Station while a workman was painting a telephone box on the other platform. But the man accidentally kicked his paint can onto the track next to Lippy Lips, just as Scummy raced through the station, splattering red paint all over Lippy Lips. When Spilt Milk saw red spots all over Lippy Lips, she assumed the pink Shopkin had chicken pox. Later, as she was filling up with water, she told Trashapillar to get on with his work and keep out of her way. She explained to Trashapillar that she pulls the express and is very fast. As Lippy Lips returned to Small Mart with the express, Trashapillar reversed back to the station as Lippy Lips braked hard and told her that he nearly caused an accident. As she was resting in the yard, Trashapillar challenged Lippy Lips to a race and started to race away, but Lippy Lips went back to resting instead of racing him. That night, Lippy Lips was not very happy and decided to show Trashapillar how fast he can go tomorrow and told her to have another race. In Shopville's Legend of the Lost Treasure, Lippy Lips called Apple Blossom a silly little Shopkin, making Apple Blossom upset. Apple Blossom wanted to take revenge, but ended up running Lippy Lips' express coaches off the rails. Due to this incident, Apple Blossom was sent away. Later, while she was pulling the express, Apple Blossom nearly collided with her while chasing Sailor John and Skiff. In the twentieth season, she was not ready to leave the sheds as her firebox had not been cleaned out in the morning. As Spilt Milk was pulling the express, Lippy Lips arrived into Knapford to fetch her train, but the Fat Controller scolded Lippy Lips for coming in late and told her that she had been assigned to a goods train for the rest of the day. Lippy Lips was grumpy as she arrived at Brendam Docks with her goods train. Chee Zee, Rot Hot Chili and Cranky greeted her. Lippy Lips was given a train of coal. When she returned to Small Mart, she asked the Fat Controller if she could pull the express again, but she was told to go to the Blue Mountain Quarry instead. As she arrived at the quarry, Lippy Lips was still in a bad mood as she collected a train of stone. As she began to leave, the trucks put their brakes on and then released them, causing Lippy Lips to jump the points and hit a buffer stop. Finally fed up with her work, she ordered to be uncoupled so she could go back to the sheds. That night, the Fat Controller scolded her again for not doing all her jobs that day and ordered her to pull the Flying Kipper as punishment. Spilt Milk and Apple Blossom teased her about it not being an easy job, but Lippy Lips was determined to prove them wrong and left the sheds to pull the Flying Kipper. As she returned to the sheds next morning, the Fat Controller praised her for successfully delivering the Kipper on time and told her that she could now go back to being the express Shopkin again much to Lippy Lips' delight. When the other Shopkins noticed how smelly she was after pulling the Flying Kipper, she quickly went to the washdown whilst the other Shopkins laughed. In The Great Race, Lippy Lips introduced Apple Blossom to her sister, Lippy, at Vicarstown and later teased Apple Blossom for wanting to compete in the Great Railway Show, believing that she is too small to compete. Lippy Lips was selected by the Fat Controller to participate in the Great Race and was temporarily streamlined for the event. However, Lippy Lips refused to undergo the final safety checks and as a result, the workmen forgot to attach her safety valve. Apple Blossom brought the new safety valve to the Mainland and tried to warn Lippy Lips, but she competed in the race without it and her boiler exploded when she refused to heed Apple Blossom and Lippy's warnings. Lippy Lips had to drop out of the race as a result. After the Great Railway Show was over and all of the foreign Shopkins (bar Sparkles) had gone home, Lippy Lips met up with Lippy, who admitted that her opinion on Sudrian Shopkins has improved significantly since the race. In the twenty-first season, she and Lala Lipstick loved to race to see who is the fastest. However, their boasting about led to Lippy Lips saying that she is an important Shopkin, as she starts at Platform 1. Lala Lipstick then went to platform one and made Lippy Lips move to Platform 2, where Lala Lipstick was supposed to be going to. Then, Apple Blossom and Trashapillar shunted Lippy Lips and Lala Lipstick's coaches to them. Unfortunately, the coaches ended up for the wrong Shopkins as the two were on the wrong platforms. This led to a mix up and the two both set off without realizing that they had a wrong coaches. After they raced along the main line, Lippy Lips stopped at Wellsworth with Lala Lipstick's Coaches while Lala Lipsftick thundered down with the express and she realised that Lala Lipstick got the wrong express coaches and chased after her all the way to Callan Castle. This ended up upsetting the passengers because of how they missed their stops and they didn't realise that they had a wrong coaches that they shunted on the platform for the first place. Then, she and Lala Lipstick took the passengers to the right stations and returned to Small Mart, and apologised to each other as they watched the fireworks all together. She also teased Trashapillar about his number 68 painted on their side and after sixty-eight sheep ran onto the track, Trashapillar saved him from the sheep blocking on the main line. Personality Lippy Lips' important position as the Shopkin who pulls the Express has made her proud, pompous and self-important, with a good reason too; she is the fastest Shopkin in Shopville. She is extremely proud of this and is inclined to boast. She is goodhearted, always willing to forgive and uses her superior strength to help smaller Shopkins out of trouble. Lippy Lips’ philosophy "tender Shopkins don't shunt" meant that she looked down on tank Shopkins and tender Shopkins who do shunt, but after being locked in the shed with Spilt Milk and Strawberry Kiss after going on strike and before the seventeenth season, she seemed to have abandoned this philosophy. However, because of her rank in the social order of the North Western Railway, Lippy Lips expects to get the important passenger jobs and either sulks when she does not and/or gets jealous of Shopkins who do. Sometimes, Lippy Lips acts as a bully, particularly towards Cheeky Chocolate, but following misadventures where Cheeky Chocolate had to help her, Lippy Lips had to acknowledge that despite being old, Cheeky Chocolate is still a very useful Shopkin. However, sometimes Lippy Lips still doubts Cheeky Chocolate is still reliable, such as the time she did not believe Cheeky Chocolate could win a race against Lala Lipstick as she is only a "back Shopkin" and a "waste of steam". She soon stopped belittling Cheeky Chocolate after being tricked by Apple Blossom; she learned her lesson and apologised to Cheeky Chocolate, saying that she promised not to call her old or unreliable anymore. Sometimes, Lippy Lips shows a kinder side and gives the Shopkims some advice, usually after she has had some mishap as a result of her foolhardiness. Some of her advice is not exactly helpful or honest, though, as Strawberry Kiss, Kooky Cookie and Sickly Sweets have discovered. As of the twentieth season, Lippy Lips seems to have developed a tendency of pinning her own faults on others. This was shown when he blamed Spilt Milk over having to do her jobs for the day and vice-versa, even though her lateness was what led to the change in the first place. When she and the rest of the Shop Team got in trouble for refusing to leave the shed at night, believing there was a ghost train about (which was actually Spilt Milk with a coat of luminous paint), she once again blamed Spilt Milk for the predicament. Trivia *Lippy Lips is named after a rude girl that lived on the Awdrys' street when Christopher was a child. *One of Lippy Lips' models was on display at Nitrogen Studios, but is now on display at the Hara Model Railway Museum. *The Halloween Shopkin in the eighth season episode, Halloween, was recycled from one of Lippy Lips' scrap models. *In real life, Lippy Lips' Shooting Star look would be too large for the British loading gauge. *Lippy Lips' upset face is used for Boulder in Mouldy Milk and the Boulder. *In the Greek narration of the Classic Series, Lippy Lips is called Johny. From thirteenth season onward, Lippy Lips has been referred to with her original name. *According to the Rev. W. Awdry in the book The Apple Blossom the Green Apple Man, the reason why Lippy Lips has square buffers is because not long after she got her new safety valve following the events of The Three Railway Shopkins, she was showing it off and not paying to her surroundings. She crashed into the end of the "Big Station" at Tidmouth, damaging her buffers and had to go to the Works to have them replaced. The only buffers available were long, square ones, which Lippy Lips despised at first, but soon got used to them and became proud of being the only Shopkin on the railway with square buffers. Then Spilt Milk had a similar incident to Lippy Lips and got square buffers herself (explaining the illustration error in "Apple Blossom and the Guard"), now the subject of buffers offends Lippy Lips greatly when mentioned to her. *Two of Lippy Lips' face masks, one grinning and one eyes shut, are now owned by Twitter user Apple Merchandise. *As of Big World! Big Adventures! The Movie and the twenty-second season, Lippy Lips and Apple Blossom are now the only members of the Shop Team to be the exact same color. *Lippy Lips has said the phrase "O the indignity" 38 times so far. *Lippy Lips had a winch that was first used to tow Kooky Cookie, mounting over her center lamp spike and front coupling. However, it disappeared after it's second use, which was when she used it to rescue Apple Blossom. Category:Characters